Unfrozen
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: What if Elsa wasn't able to unfreeze her sister? She knows she needs some help but who can help her out? Just a little one-shot with a surprise guest!


**_Hey everyone! So it's been a really long time since I published anything but when I saw Frozen I just knew I had to do little one-shot! It is a cross over but won't be listed as one cuz I don't want to spoil the surprise! Anyway I hope you enjoy my ending to the Frozen movie and please review!_**

_Dead. Anna was... Dead._

I could feel my heart breaking. My frozen heart splintering in my chest. A wave of despair washed over me and the ice in my veins exploded out of control.

I looked up. In that split instant I seemed to remove myself from my body and look at the scene from above. I saw Kristoff running in the direction of the castle, to Anna. I saw Hans behind me with his sword raised and I saw my sister. She was alive? A brief flare of hope sparked inside me. Anna was stumbling towards Kristoff and then to my horror she froze solid before my eyes.

I snapped back to myself and raised an ice shield to block Hans before I ran to my sister. I fell to the ice in front of her and sobbed.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I love you Anna, I always have. I'm going to fix this. I promise." I cried. In that moment I knew exactly how to stop the winter. It had been so obvious. I open my hands and let the love for my sister control my actions.

2 Days Later.

I had done it. two days ago I had unfrozen the winter but now I had a new problem. Now I had to figure out a way to unfreeze my sister. I knew I could do it. I was sure of it, failure was not an option at all. But even though I hated to admit it, I needed some help, so I sent out letters to other royalty and princesses around the world, surely someone would be able to help me. A few weeks later, replies started pouring in. And what the letters said was, well... not as helpful as I had hoped.

Two princesses told me their tales of how true love's kiss had woken them from a cursed sleep- one from a poisoned apple and the other from a spinning wheel. Love had broken the curse over a prince who had been turned into a beast. A fairy godmother helped another princess find her true love. Love had helped a mermaid turn human, a genie had helped a poor man find his true love and a girl got turned into a frog and somehow found her true love.

I banged my head on the table in frustration. Love! Anna had missed that chance. The only princess who's story didn't involve love was the one who offered to sent me some wisps... And her three brothers who were... Bears? How is that supposed to help me? What are wisps anyway?

"This is hopeless." I groaned.

"Your Majesty? Pardon my interuption but there is someone here to see you. She says she can help." My head shot up. Gerda was standing by the door and with her was a young girl. Standing behind the girl was a young man who I assumed was her prince. I had just started thinking she was just like all the others when something caught my eye. The man was holding what seemed to be a huge pile of golden thread, but when the girl started walking towards me I quickly realized that is wasn't golden thread the man was holding, but the girls hair.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel." She said.

"That's-that's a lot of hair." Was all I could say.

Rapunzel smiled, "I get that a lot. I'm the princess of Corona by the way, and I think I can help you out."

Corona was one of Arendelle's trade partners, they sent us fabric and paints. I didn;t know how this girl was supposed to help my sister but frankly I was desperate. Striving to uphold my Queenly ettiquete I turned my attention to the young man behind Rapunzel.

"And who's this?" I asked. Rapunzel blushed.

"Oh yes, this is my husband Eu- um Flynn."

I nodded curtly. Well it was now or never, "Come. I will show you to my sister."

I kept Anna's room cold. Freezing actually, so my sister wouldn't melt. To her credit, Rapunzel handled the sistuation very well. She nodded to Flynn and he started to pass her the bundle of gold hair. Rapunzel started wrapping the hair around Anna. I had no idea what she was doing or how it was helping but I held my tongue. Once Anna was completely covered in hair Rapunzel sat down and started to sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow, _

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse, _

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, _

_Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost, _

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

I gasped as Rapunzel's hair started t glow as the first not left her lips. The glowing continued until Anna was glowing as well. I couldn't see if anything was happening and I squeezed my eyes shut to stall the impending heartbreak. And then as Rapunzel's voice faded away I heard the most amazing sound.

"Um... Why am I covered in hair?"

Quickly Rapunzel unwrapped Anna from her hair and stepped back beside her husband as I flew to my sisters side.

"Oh Anna, I'm so, so sorry, I love you Anna." I sobbed.

"Hey, it's ok, and I told ya you could do it." Anna said, I looked up in confusion.

"Do what?"

Anna gestured out the window, "Unfreeze the winter. You did it."

I laughed happily, "You're right Anna, you always were."

Anna smiled, "I know."

**So what do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did, but even if you didn't feel free to say so :) I love getting reviews so please leave one! I'll see you all on the next story!**

**~Howl**


End file.
